Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for display screen object. Particularly, the invention relates to a method, an apparatus and a computer-readable medium for adjusting size of screen object.
Related Art
Regarding a portable electronic apparatus requiring features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, due to a volume limitation, if a screen and a keyboard are simultaneously configured to the apparatus, a size of the screen has to be reduced. In order to configure a larger screen in a limited space, most of the portable electronic apparatus manufacturers start to apply a touch screen to serve as an input interface of the portable electronic apparatus, so as to save the cost for configuring the conventional keyboard and save an area occupied by the same.
The operation method of the touch screen is simple and intuitive, and a user can place shortcuts and widgets of commonly used applications on a homescreen, and can select the same by using a stylus or through a direct finger press, so as to execute various functions. However, most of the screen objects displayed on the homescreen only support a single display size, and the user cannot arbitrarily adjust the size of the screen objects according to an actual need. Obviously, the above method of displaying the screen objects makes the homescreen to be lack of flexibility, and cannot satisfy a demand of designing exclusive homescreens by the user.